


Does Pearl is Gay (Shitpost)

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, LGBT, Short, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Pearl comes out to the gang.





	Does Pearl is Gay (Shitpost)

**Author's Note:**

> I came out to a friend today and he was really happy and accepting so now I’m writing this

Pearl: Callie I’m gay.  
Callie: Aww, that’s great!

Pearl: Marie I’m gay.  
Marie: Hi gay I’m Marie.

Pearl: Marina I’m gay.  
Marina: Same  
Pearl:  
Marina:  
Marina: W a i t-

Pearl: 8 I’m gay.  
8: Veemo!


End file.
